digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azur Schattenlicht
History Azur was born as the younger twin of Dunk. He pretty much lived his life the same ways his brother did, albeit in with a more cautious lifestyle. Where his brother mostly ignored their parents’ insistent rules, he was one to at least take them into consideration. And while he didn’t have the love for adventure his brother did, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, the quiet times that he allowed himself to have during those walks, with his brother too busy on everything else and his parents too far to be overprotective, were a few of his favorite moments. He was, however, responsible enough that he knew that they couldn’t stray away too far lest they wanted to make their parents worry. Of course, it may have been a tad too late when the Minotaurmon attacked. He felt it was a stroke of luck that Galic found them at the time when they needed him the most. Still, he knew that they had run a long way from home, being canines after all, and it was a slim chance that they’d be able to meet up with their parents if they tried to go back. Those were a few among the reasons why he allowed himself to join his brother in trying to get stronger. He knew that he and his brother almost faced being killed, and he wanted to avoid that again. He couldn’t bear the thought of having to suffer through his brother’s death. It was with great joy to him, hidden as it was, that he was able to digivolve into his Perfect Form a few days before his brother did. He didn’t mind that Galic got the fame; he was good as long as he could protect his brother, and maybe others, too, in the process. (Information is to be added at a later date) Personality Azur is the more serious (or rather, plain serious) one of the two brothers. Obviously, he's also the younger (by three minutes and fifty-three seconds, he'd correct his brother) twin. He's also the quieter one, as he prefers his actions over words. Plus, to him, they don't take as long. Despite that, he's not one to back down from a battle of words (one out of the two times he's louder and more talkative than usual), especially ones with his brother (although those usually end without being concluded as something important has happened). In fact, he isn't one to back out of any kind of battle (with certain exceptions), even if he finds it incredibly stupid like a belching or digging match. And to go along with that, he hates to lose. And if he did lose, then he'd pester and provoke (amazingly with only grunts, growls, and the occasional word or two) that certain opponent for many rematches until either he wins or finally gives up and starts moping about it. And when he mopes, he's like a shell of his former self. This usually lasts until his brother gets tired of his brother's self-degrading and morbid criticisms (the other one out of the two times he's louder and more talkative than usual) and snaps him out of it by saying something stupid that would cause an argument. Such arguments will usually make him revert into his former self. Amazingly, he'll forget his ever losing (purposely or not, Dunk doesn't know, nor does he care; he'd just be happy he got his brother back). Galic knows it’s because of his pride, but he recognizes it as a good kind of pride that makes Azur strive to better himself. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Azur is a very hardworking character. He's a bit weary around people he's just met. However, when he warms up to them, he's as caring and protective of them as he is of his brother. He doesn't tend to show it a lot, but it's pretty much obvious by the way his eyes stray towards them in a protective manner. He's a bit prone to the attack-now-ask-questions-later tactic, especially when it involves the safety of those around him. He's not one to ask questions anyway. He's a bit like his brother wherein he's a bit reckless in battle, although he'd never purposely put his allies in danger...with the emphasis on 'purposely'. If he did, then he'd do anything and everything in order to correct it. Of course, everything bar choosing between two or more people he cares about. Azur does have one strange quirk. He's a real softie when it comes to children and the opposite gender, and he's often teased by his brother because of it. As implied before, he's not a Digimon of words, and it really shows when confronted with people of such category. When forced to talk, he's most likely to stutter about something random. He seems particularly vulnerable to the shy types of either case. He's also quite susceptible to the puppy-dog. Heaven-forbid he ever has to fight such enemies alone; he'd most likely run (possibly the only times he's willing to lose a fight or battle). However, on the bright side, he's more than willing to give his life if it meant protecting them; especially the children. Unholy Crusade Relationship with Other Characters Navigation Category:Peacemakers Category:Unholy Crusade